kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kylelandian Empire
-The Belief of KyleLandia is that "Peace Can Only Come with A Silencer of Hate and Violence." The Might of the KLE shall be that Silencer. "Peace Through Power" The KLE Was founded after Kylar took over Africa, The Middle East, Part of Asia which started in 2073. The KyleLandian Empire (KLE) is a Galactic Empire controlled by the Grand Emperor Kylar, Who is seen as a god by his people. The KLE is Primarily an almost Infinitely growing Army thanks to it's cloning program and is quickly Growing in Power through out the Galaxy. The KLE has almost infinite resources through the discovery of. LCOAM. There are many rules in made by Kylar that have severe consequences. One of these rules says that no one will smoke or consume and expose others to harmful substances such as Cigarettes and other drugs. They smaller and older army of Kylar's is The Brotherhood Of Kylar which is basically the human army of Kylar well the KyleLandian Army is just made of Clones and Experiments. KyleLandians prefer to fight at night or in the rain. They also like to use large groups of soldiers at once and use brute force. Thanks to Cloning the KyleLandian Military force has approximately 48,238,240,000,000 clones or about 50 trillion. KyleLandia droid factories have also produced about 152,000,000,000,000 droids in total. These numbers were the amount of clones and droids at the time of Kylar's disappearance. The KLE Space Navy had about 10,000 ships larger than 100 meters and 10,000,000,000 small ships such as Fighters. There are also about 10 Space Stations that are classified as Super Weapons. KyleLandia invest in mining minerals in Mines which is part of an organization known as Kylar's Expensive Objects (KEO) which they mainly focus on collecting gold and other precious objects. They will make statues out of gold built in Kylar's image and one of them is built in front of the Capital building. Leaders *Kylar *Kyle The Destroyer *Daniel (Chief Engineer) *Elijah (Highest Ranking General) *Richard (Most Loyal Commander) Allies * Brotherhood Of Kylar * Brotherhood Of Destruction * Xtonia * Franklandia * Phoenixlandia * Beavcoon Nation Enemies * The WolvesLandian Republic * The Tryalls * The FoxLandian Republic * Psycho Brigade Planets in Empire # Kylelandia # KyleLandia V2 # KL Earth # KL Mars # KL Volcanic World # KL Ice Planet # KL Water Planet # Virgus The Green Gas Giant # Arus the Purple Gas Giant # KL Desert Planet # KL planet 11 # KL planet 12 # KL planet 13 # KL planet 14 # KL planet 15 # KL planet 16 # KL planet 17 # KL planet 18 # KL planet 19 # KL planet 20 # KL planet 21 # KL planet 22 # KL planet 23 # KL planet 24 # KL planet 25 # KL planet 26 # KL planet 27 ''KLE Army Inventory''- UNITS * Invasion Force - 3,000,000 Soldiers and * Exploration Force - 300,000 soldiers, * Cleansing Force - 100 Brotherhood Soldiers, 200 KL Soldiers, 10 Rocket Soldiers, 3 Snipers, 4 Officers, 3 Flammers, 2 Machine Gunners, 1 Honor Guard, 12 Armored Cars, 8 Attack Helicopters Weapons Melee * Combat Knife * Light Katana * Royal Guard's Pike Bombs * Fragmentation Grenade * Fragmentation EMP Grenade * LCOAM Grenade Secondary Weapons * Revolver * Heavy Revolver * Desert Eagle * Shotgun pistol * Laser Pistol Primary Weapons * M14 Rifle * Springfield Rifle * Gewehr 43 Rifle * PP-19 Bizon sub-machine gun * FG 42 * Browning Automatic Rifle * StG 44 * Galil ACE Rifle * HK G3 * Minigun * KLK 27 Assault Rifle * Anti-Armor Sniper Rifle * KL Combat Shotgun * Laser Rifle * Flame Thrower * LCOAM Gas shooter Anti-Armor * RPG * Bazooka * KL Handheld Tank Destroyer Infantry- * Slave soldiers * Penal Battalion * Watcher * Scout * Pilots * KL Militant * KL Suiciders * KyleLandian Soldier * Shock Trooper * KyleLandian Rocket Soldier * Snow Trooper * Sand Trooper * Laser Trooper * Heavy Laser Trooper * Paratrooper * Drop Troops * Sky Trooper * Rain Trooper * Chrono Trooper * Stealth Trooper * Sonic Trooper * Nightmare Trooper * KL SWAT Soldier * Flame Trooper * Cryo Trooper * Anti-Material Trooper * Heavy Soldier * Space Trooper * Chargers * Strong Men * Berserker * Officer * Assassin * Stealth Trooper * Spy * ELITE Spy * Equalizer * Gore Hounds * LCOAM Super Soldier * Titanium Super Soldier * Zealot * Mind Reader * Honor Guard * Royal Power Armor * Kylar's Royal Guards * Kylar's Personnel Power Armor * Kyle The Destroyer * Kylar Robots- * Light Droid * Medium Droid * Heavy Droid * Security Droid * Shield Droid * Guardian Robot Tanks-''' * Scout Bike * Attack Bike * Scout Car * Armored Car * Light Armored Personnel Carrier * Armored Personnel Carrier * Amphibious Armored Personnel Carrier * Anti-Air Tank * Demo-Truck * Utility Vehicle * Harvester * Locator Vehicle * Anti-Material Tank * Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Amphibious Battle Tank * Main Battle Tank * Light Armored Battle Tank * Medium Armored Battle Tank * Heavy Armored Battle Tank * Tank Destroyer * Destroyer Tank * Self-Propelled Artillery * K-4 Missile Launcher * Chain Tank * Flame Tank * Cryo Tank * Fume Tank * Shock Tank * Sonic Tank * SCORPIAN Tank * Stealth Tank * Mind Tank * Chrono-Tank * ATCV V1 (TANK MODE) * ATCV V2 (HOVER TANK MODE) * Supertanks * Droid Transport * Mobile Cloning Vehicle * Land Battleship * Apocalypse Tank 'Mechs-' * Light Mechs * Medium Mechs * Heavy Mechs * Hopper * Dragon Mech * Walking Tower * Juggernaut * KL TRI-Walker * Sea Floor Walker * KL Assault Walker * Artillery Walker * APC Mech * AT-APC V1 (All Terrain Armored Personnel Carrier) * AT-APC V2 * Mobile Cloning Mech * Planetary Assault Walker * Apocalypse Walker * GOD EMPEROR 'Air-' * Gunship * Attack Helicopter * Falcon Fighter * Light Fighter * Mediem Fighter * Heavy Fighter * Recon * Carryall * ATCV V1 (Jet Mode) * ATCV V2 (Jet Mode) * Light Bomber * Medium Bomber * Heavy Bomber * Light Troop Transport Ship * Medium Transport Ship * Heavy Transport Ship * Invasion Plane * Airship Bomber * Flying Fortress 'Sea-' * Scout Boat * Patrol Boat * Attack Boat * ATCV V1 (Boat Mode) * Invasion Class Landing Craft * Shield-Class Destroyer * BattleShip * Apocalypse BattleShip * Submarine * Missile Submarine * Kamikaze Submarine * Warship * Aircraft Carrier * Invasion Carrier 'Space Ships-' * KLE Fighter * Interceptor * Space Reconnaissance Ship * KLE Bomber * Fighter-Bomber * Vulture-Class Cargo Ship * Rhino-Class Cargo Ship * Large Cargo Ship * Execution-Class Prison Cruiser * Enforcer Class Cruiser * Apocalypse Ship ProtoType * Apocalypse Ship V1 * Apocalypse Ship V2 * Apocalypse Ship V3 * Slicer-Class Attack Ship * Doomsday Ship * Planet Destroyer * Planet Harvester * Kylar's Planet Conqueror * Kylar's Imperial-Class Cargo Ship * Kylar's Imperious-Class Ultra Destroyer * Kylar's Imperium Battleship 'Space Stations-' * Clone Station * KL SSL Space Station * Kylar's Battle Station * Kylar's Fist * ERA WHITE BUSTER V1 * ERA WHITE BUSTER V2 * Galactic Conqueror Special- * 3 Headed Franklandian Magical Dragon * The Royal Receiver '''Buildings & Defenses Defenses * Anti-Infantry Turret * Laser Turret * AA Guns * SAM Site * Motar Tower * Laser Towers * Ship Destroyer Turret Buildings * Tier 1 LCOAM Powerplant * Tier 2 KL LCOAM Powerplant * Clone Machines (KL ONLY) * Clone Factory (KL ONLY) * Clone Cubes (KL ONLY) * Barracks (BOK ONLY) * Large Barracks (KL ONLY) * War Academy (KL ONLY) * Droid Assembler * Droid Workshop * Droid Factory * Vehicle Factory * War Factory * War Pit * Experimental Laboratory * Experimental Factory * Experimental Fortress * Navy Dock * Naval Base * Naval Factory * Helipad * Air Strip * Air Base * Military Factory * Space Yard * Rain Tower * Technology Tower Bombs * Heart Stopper (Energy Weapon that Kills People in a 50 foot Radius Instantly) * Shockwave Bomb * EMP Bomb * Nuclear Missile * LCOAM Nuke * Planet Nuke * The Big Bang Bomb (Destroys Solar Systems) The KyleLandian Empire was Heavily Inspired by The Galactic Empire From Star Wars(http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire), and The Brotherhood of Nod From Command and Conquer (http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_Nod). Gallery 15591951_677498649098297_1426338900_n.jpg|A blurry sketch of KLE Propaganda 15151567_677498762431619_1416387213_n.jpg|A zoomed in version of what's going on in the picture 20930506_824135391101288_1326024946_o.jpg|ParaTrooper 17351185_727348824113279_512793083_n.jpg|Ky-Tar The Assassin 20915987_824123521102475_319623792_n.jpg|Zealot of Kylar 20930620_824146344433526_199066371_o.jpg|Royal Power Armor 17352647_727394007442094_1958401173_n.jpg|KL APC with LCOAM Turret 20931073_824124871102340_887050908_o.jpg|Anti-Material Tank 21441274_834609100053917_573574459_o.jpg|Flame Tank 20257732_808222749359219_536423562_o.jpg|Anti-Air Tank 19048571_779899485524879_1574722894_o.jpg|SCORPIAN Tank 19021578_779899468858214_1710090266_n.jpg|Chain Tank Scout Bike.jpg|Scout Bike Attack Bike.jpg|Attack Bike 16359102_701900789991416_2113456150_n.jpg|AT-PC V1 on Roblox 15175412_662146213966874_275105466_n.jpg|AT-PC V2 Original drawing 17328142_727895454058616_989557424_n.jpg|AT-PC V2 21222518_830681563780004_649203768_o.jpg|Apocalypse Walker on Roblox 15129762_662140867300742_643313260_n.png|KL Fighter (Based off of TIE Fighter) 17199059_722344554613706_284448155_n.jpg|Apocalypse Prototype on FAR CRY 4 Map Editor 15135584_662138350634327_1416668374_n.jpg|Apocalypse Ship V1 15645467_680807848767377_945852619_n.jpg|Apocalypse Ship V2 in Roblox Apocalypse Ship .png|Apocalypse Ship V2 in 3D Paint 15209195_663870227127806_613932315_n.jpg|The Old Withered Drawing Of An Apocalypse V3 which was the First real KL thing I designed 17160215_722339157947579_1671700824_n.jpg|A redrawn version of the Apocalypse Ship V3 21397743_834608996720594_1768810226_n.jpg|Doomsday Ship 19048693_779910838857077_1070302957_o.png|KLE Cargo Ship 15175551_662143823967113_630862736_n.png|KL SSL Space Station 16683475_708110062703822_902783169_n.png|Kylar's Fist image.png|ERA WHITE BUSTER V1 16144826_694775590703936_218027123_n.jpg|ERA WHITE BUSTER (Original Sketch on Math Binder) 20938115_824149857766508_2083483742_n.jpg|Tier 1 LCOAM Power plant 20917056_824149931099834_849917321_n.jpg|Tier 2 KL LCOAM Power Plant 20945647_824149964433164_1263307437_o.jpg|KL War Pit (Military Factory)